Flower of Peace
by KatziusTheMrBombastique
Summary: Tony memang seseorang yang suka berulah dan bikin masalah.Jadi, Bruce memberinya buku yang dia pikir akan menenangkan Tony sedikit. Akankah buku itu berhasil? Atau malah membuat masalah baru?


**Ketemu lagi sama saya, Author dudul pembuat Fic ini. Saya gak tau dapet darimana gagasan ini, tapi yang jelas tiba-tiba ini ide muncul aja di otak gak pake permisi. Yaudah, jadilah fic GaJe ini.**

**Ok, sekarang to the point aja. Saya buat cerita ini dalam bahasa indonesia karena saya melihat betapa sedikitnya Fic berbahasa Indonesia di Fandom Avengers. Bayangkan, dari 10.796 Fic di Fandom Avengers, hanya 3 – 5 yang berbahasa Indonesia. Jadi, saya memutuskan kalau fic ini harus dibuat. daripada saya kelamaan basa-basi, lebih baik langsung aja ke cerita di bawah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun di Fic ini. Saya cuma iseng bikin cerita kayak gini.**

-Hellicarrier, 04.30 AM-

Masih pagi-pagi, Tony Stark udah stand-by di Lab-nya, padahal yang lain masih keenakan ngorok. Nick Fury, contohnya, yang walaupun direktur tapi suka molor sampe jam 10 pagi (ditembak bazooka). Maklum, kebiasaan dari 4 tahun. Dan masih pagi-pagi pula, Tony udah bikin keributan.

DUAR! BOOM! SSSSSH...

Semuanya yang masih di tempat tidurnya masing-masing langsung loncat kaget, terus karena ngeliat asap ngepul dimana-mana, maka jadilah seisi Hellicarrier geger, kirain ada kebakaran jenggot. Anggota Avengers kita pada sibuk nyari tabung pemadam sama sumber asap. Begitu mereka sampai di pintu lab, mereka sudah tahu siapa biang keladinya, _the one and only, _Tony Stark.

"STARK!" semuanya berseru marah serempak ke arah si biang keladi yang divonis bersalah. Si Tersalah hanya nyengir.

"Sorry, teman-teman, tadi percobaanku gagal, jadinya begini, deh." kata Tony cengar-cengir. Hening sesaat. Tapi, sedetik setelahnya, adegan terpaksa harus disensor Author karena mengandung kekerasan.

-kurang lebih 30 menit kemudian-

Semua angota Avengers sudah balik ke kamar masing-masing, siap melanjutkan perjalanan mimpi di pulau kasur, kecuali Bruce, yang geleng-geleng prihatin ngeliat Tony yang babak belur.

"Tony, daripada lu diamuk massa lagi, lu baca aja dulu buku ini. Gue dikasih Betty dulu, tapi nggak sempat gue baca. Habisnya Hulk ngamuk terus. Udah dulu ya, gue mau tidur," kata Bruce. Tony pun ngambil buku yang berjudul 'Flower of Peace' dari tangan Bruce dan mulai membaca.

- Hellicarrier, 08.30 AM-

"Pak, mesin 3 tiba-tiba mati tanpa alasan yang jelas, pak!" lapor Agen Hill.

"Loh, emangnya napa bisa mati?" tanya Fury.

"nggak tau, pak! Tapi yang jelas ini masalah dari luar, pak! Kalau Software kita sih, tidak apa-apa," kata Hill.

"yaudah, sekarang kamu panggilin Stark! Suruh dia keluar dan betulin tuh baling-baling!" kata Fury.

"siap, Pak!"

-Laboraturium, 8.45 AM-

"Stark! Di luar ada masalah! Direktur nyuruh kamu keluar betulin mesin 3!" kata Hill dari pintu Lab.

Nggak ada respon.

"Stark!" panggil Hill sekali lagi. Dan lagi-lagi hasilnya adalah nggak ada respon. Karena nggak ada jawaban, Hill ngeloyor ke dalam, dan ngeliat si Tony Stark, lagi meditasi di atas karpet, dan cuma pake kaos kutang sama celana pendek. Udah gitu rambut sama kumisnya dibotakin.

"Ya ampun, Stark! Lu ngapain begituan? Cepetan pake baju Iron Man terus betulin mesin 3! Kalau nggak, kita semua termasuk lo bakal jatoh dari 8000 km di atas permukaan tanah!" kata Hill panik.

"_Wes to, ojo panik_. Sini aja dulu duduk _karo_ aku (Udah, jangan panik. Sini aja dulu duduk sama saya)," kata Tony dengan tenangnya, masih dengan mata merem meditasi. "_Ono opo to_? (Ada apa sih?) " tanyanya dalam bahasa jawa.

"mesin tiga mati! Kalo nggak dibetulin kita semua bakal jatoh!" kata Hill.

"_wes_, suruh aja si _Kapiten_ betulin. Saya lagi banyak urusan," sahut Tony yang untungnya nggak pake _boso jowo_.

"Urusan apaan?!"

"Urusan Batin," kata Tony dengan nyolotnya. "Saya perlu menenangkan batin saya yang amburadul ini,"

Hill cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat itu anak, terus bertekad pake baju Iron Man-nya Tony. Tapi karena nggak bisa, diapun menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang bisa, Letnan Kolonel James Rhodes. Dengan segera sang Letkol terbang menuju Hellicarrier dengan jet setelah dihubungi sebelumnya.

"Jadi, ada apaan, nih sampe manggil gue dari kantor? Urusan serius ya?" tanya Rhodey.

"jadi gini lho, mesin no. 3 mati, dan harus dibetulin dari luar, sementara si Tony nggak tahu kenapa bisa kesambet sesuatu – mungkin Jin Tomang – dan dia jadi suka meditasi ala orang-orang Hippy, jadinya nggak ada yang bisa keluar betulin. Kamu bisa nggak?"

Rhodey ngangguk, tapi bilang gini, "Gw bisa make, tapi itupun pas-pasan. Gw makenya cuma Mark II doang. Itupun gw masih rempong banget makenya. Kalo Mark VII gue mungkin belom paham,"

"Tapi, lebih baik lo pake, daripada nggak sama sekali, ato ntar kita semua bakal jatoh dari ketinggian 8000 km diatas tanah, termasuk lo," kata Fury yang rupanya mau tidur lagi. Tuh orang seliweran pake piyama nggak elit sama bawa-bawa Teddy-nya Mr. Bean yang kabarnya dia beli seharga 3.000.000 USD.

"Yaudah, nggak ada pilihan kalo gitu. Tapi, kemaren selain si Iron Man Bandel siapa lagi yang ngikut?" tanya si Kulit Item (ditembakin pake Iron Man War Machine).

"Steve, si Captain America. Dia yang tau relainya," jawab Fury sambil nguap. "Udah, cepetan pake!"

-2 jam kemudian, di dapur, setelah Hellicarier hampir jatoh, semua orang geger, dan Direktur Fury terbangun dari tidurnya hingga ngamuk-

"Fyuuuuh...untung kita semua nggak ada yang jatoh. Ada-ada aja si Tony itu," kata Steve sambil ngelap peluh. Semua udah beres sekarang, mesinnya udah betul lagi, berkat jasa Steve dan Rhodey, yang sekarang udah balik.

"ini nggak bisa dibiarkan. Kalo Tony begini terus yang tepar kita semua," kata Clint. Natasha hanya mengiyakan sambil melahap sarapannya yang kesiangan gara-gara masalah mesin tadi. Sementara itu, Thor malah ngabis-ngabisin isi kulkas dan Bruce malah maen Angry Bird di iPhone-nya yang baru, tapi akhirnya ngangguk-ngangguk aja kayak burung perkutut, walaupun nggak ngerti sama sekali.

"jadi gimana caranya ini?" tanya Tasha yang baru aja selese makan. Sontak semuanya pada diem.

Tapi 10 menit kemudian, Bruce nyaut, "Aha, bagaimana kalau kita usilin aja dia? Ntar pasti kan jiwa usilnya balik lagi,"

"Ide yang bagus tuh," komentar Steve.

"Usilin yang kayak gimana?" tanya Clint. "Gue sih siap aja,"

"ya...pokoknya usilin. Celananya masukin kelabang, sepatunya masukin laba-laba Black Widow – bukan lu, Natasha! – bajunya masukin kalajengking, gimana?" usul Thor yang langsung mengajukan ide gila.

"Gile lu, Ndro! Lu mau Tony koit?" kata Bruce. "kita tuh dalam misi penyembuhan batin bukan misi pembunuhan,"

"yaudah, pokoknya kita harus usilin dia sampe sadar, tapi nggak sampe menyakiti, apalagi ngebunuh," kata Steve. "Avengers, jalankan Misi!"

**-Clint's Mission: Falling Bucket of No Drop-**

"Nah, kalo begini pasti si Tony bakal sembuh!' kata Clint membanggakan diri sambil ngeliat karyanya yang berupa pintu setengah terbuka yang di atasnya ada ember berisi asam sulfat, eh salah, maksud saya cat No Drop warna Ijo.

Pintu tersebut merupakan tempat sang Korban alias Tony sedang bersemedi tiap harinya. Tempat tersebut tak lain tak bukan adalah Gym.

"Eh, Tony, kesini, deh!" panggil si Pemanah.

"_Ono opo to, _Clint?" tanya Tony dengan mata merem.

"Eh, anu... si Kapiten manggil kamu di lorong, ada kejutan katanya,"

"Oke, " Tony langsung bangkit dari semedinya yang udah persis kayak Arjuna. Pas Tony jalan dan ngebuka pintu, catnya bukannya jatoh, malah adem ayem di atas pintu. Tony nerusin aja jalannya, sementara Clint masih bingung kenapa cat ini nggak jatoh.

Setelah dibaca lagi, petunjuknya bilang,

'_cat ini tidak bisa jatuh ke tanah karena terbuat dari nano robot yang dirancang anti gravitasi, tetapi mohon hati-hati pada kejadian BOCHORR-BOCHORRR yang dikarenakan robot tersebut menggerus lapisan kaleng'_

Pada saat selese baca itu, Clint baru mau nengok ke atas dan tepat saat itu kejadian BOCHORR-BOCHORRR menimpanya dengan tanpa ampun.

**-Steve's Mission: A Slipped Roller Skate-**

"Tony, akhirnya lu dateng juga!" sambut Steve.

"Emangnya, _Ono opo to iki?"_ tanya Tony lagi.

"gue juga nggak tau, gue cuman disuruh nunggu Lu disini sama Natasha," kata Steve.

"Oh, Gitu toh. Lha terus Natasha ada dimana?" tanya Tony.

"itu di ruangan ujung koridor," kata Steve. "Udah dulu ya, gue mau latihan di Gym,"

Tony terus jalan ke ujung koridor sambil baca buku 'Flower of Peace' pemberian Bruce dan nggak ngeliat Steve udah masang lima sepatu roda yang membuat garis. Steve yang ngeliatin diem-diem ngira ini pasti berhasil. Tapi si Tony dengan santainya ngelangkahin jebakan tersebut tanpa sadar. Steve kontan saja langsung JawDrop.

_Ni anak beruntung bener! Dapet wangsit apaan dia dari ayahnya?_ Batin Steve sambil ngikutin Tony dan JEBBBLAAAAKKK! Terjadilah senjata makan tuan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**-Bruce's Mission: Hot Jeletot Bullet-**

Tony masih dengan adem ayem jalan di koridor yang amat panjang tersebut sambil terus baca buku hingga nggak nyadar Bruce udah ngelubangin beberapa tembok buat nyelipin senapan yang berisi bola air. Tapi jangan salah, ini bukan bola air sembarangan. Bruce sengaja ngisi bola tersebut pake air cabe, yang nanti bakal di targetkan ke mata si Korban.

Tony akhirnya lewat juga, sambil masih baca buku tentunya. Bruce udah narget, dan menekan tombol on agar para senapan menembak dengan sendirinya. Tony udah ditembakin, tapi tuh anak gak ada yang kena pelurunya satu pun. Dia lewat dengan polosnya dan nggak ada satu pelurupun yang kena.

"IMPOSSSIBRRRUU!" Bruce teriak-teriak sendiri kayak orang gila ngeliat Tony berhasil lolos.

**-Thor's Mission: Killer Tiny Lighting-**

Thor udah masang jebakan lainnya, yaitu Mjoilnir-nya yang tengah aktif memancarkan arus listrik di arahkan ke kabel yang menjadi jebakan. Jadinya, kalo Tony kesandung, dia bakal sekalian kesetrum. Emang, Thor ini berpendapat hanya _shock_ beratlah yang bisa nyembuhin Tony, dan jadilah jebakan ini.

Nah,sekarang mari kita liat aja si Tony yang masih dengan ketidaksadarannya melangkahi jebakannya Thor, membuat si Dewa Petir mencak-mencak.

"kenapa ini bisa terjadi?! Sumpah demi nama Odin, ini jebakan kagak pernah gagal di Asgard!" kata Thor.

**-Natasha's Mission: A Head-Blowing Music-**

Tony akhirnya nyadar juga kalo dia udah nyampeke ruangan yang dituju.

"Halo? Natasha? Ada apaan sampe manggil saya?" panggil Tony.

"_Welcome, Tony. Ini adalah jebakan terakhir. kamu akana dikunci selama 1 jam disini sambil dengerin... ini," _Suara Natasha bergema dalam ruangan itu dan bersamaan pula, terdengar musik yang kira-kira begini :

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! OP, OP, OP, OP, OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!"  
Tapi Tony malah menikmati lagu, duduk diem, dan membaca lagi.

Kontan Natasha yang ngeliat itu pake CCTV langsung menghasilkan bunyi JEBBLAKK! Pertanda dia jatoh dari kursinya. Pada saat itu anggota Avengers yang lainnya masuk. Clint masuk dengan wajah penuh cat, Steve dengan benjol di dagu, Bruce dengan iritasi kulit gara-gara uap cabe, sementara Thor tidak terkena _damage_ apapun.

"Kita kayaknya gagal..." kata Steve sambil ngompres dagunya. Thor dan Bruce ngagguk dengan lesu. Clint lagi sibuk mandi di shower dengan maksain air dan sabun melunturkan cat No Drop sialan itu. Soalnya cat itu dah kering, jadinya mau kena air yang kayak gimana, tetep aja itu cat kagak luntur.

"Lha terus, kita mesti pake apa lagi, coba?" tanya Natasha putus asa.

"Jangan-jangan..." Bruce teringat sesuatu.

"Apaan?" tanya Clint yang akhirnya selesai mandi setelah menggerus cat No Drop dengan sikat gigi miliknya.

"kalian masih inget nggak, pas kalian ngeroyok Tony sampe babak belur? Nah, setelah kalian balik, gue kasih dia buku tentang perdamaian, tujuannya biar Tony agak tenang dikit, tapi gue nggak nyangka kalo jadinya malah kayak gitu," Bruce akhirnya ngaku.

"GARA-GARA LO NIH!" Clint langsung ngamuk aja, yang langsung ditahan sama Thor dan Steve.

"Oh, jadi, kalo kita ambil bukunya, dia bisa sembuh?" tanya Thor.

"Mungkin bisa aja begitu," kata Bruce.

-Ruangan Jebakan-

"eh, Tony, bisa pinjem nggak, bukumu itu?" tanya Clint.

"nggak, mungkin nanti, aku masih baca," kata Tony.

"Bentar aja! Plissssssss..."

"Nope," kata Tony.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu..." Clint dengan cepat bergerak menyabet buku terkutuk itu dan lari ke luar ruangan, alias ke lorong.

"WOI! Cepetan balikin!' Tony tereak-tereak ngejar Clint. Untungnya Tony nabrak tiang, sehingga Clint bisa lolos. Tapi nggak lama kemudian, Clint kesandung jebakannya Thor, dan kesetrum hingga bukunya kelempar. Tony dengan sigapnya melompat dan mau nangkep tuh buku, tapi Thor udah nangkep duluan. Jadilah target Tony berubah.

"_the Early Bird catch the Early Worm_!" sahut Thor dalam bahasa inggris, tapi nggak ngerti sama sekali.

Thor terus aja lari, dengan Tony di belakang, dan ketembak peluru-nya Bruce. Bukunya jadi jatoh dan ditangkap Bruce. Target pun berubah lagi.

Bruce melesat ke ruangan Gym, dimana Natasha dan Steve udah nunggu buat ngancurin tuh buku.

Tapiiiiiiii…..sebelum Bruce nyampe, Steve lupa kalo sepatu rodanya belom disingkirin, dan jadilah Bruce nyusruk ke dalem Gym dan nabrak Natasha, walaupun bukunya nyampe dengan selamat wal afiat.

Tony dengan cepetnya masuk dang berebutan buku terkutuk itu sama Steve.

"ini buku punya saya!" kata Tony.

"iya, tapi kamu itu udah keranjingan! Ini buku mesti diancurin!" sahut Steve.

Avengers yang lain masuk belakangan. Clint dengan rambut kayak sapu ijuk, Thor dengan mata merah, dan Bruce serta Natasha yang benjol. Steve dan Tony masih aja tarik-tarikan sampe tuh buku kelempar dan masuk ke ventilasi kamar Direktur Fury. Kontan semuanya facepalm dan langsung pingsan. Kecuali Tony tentunya.

"_Here we go again..._" kata Bruce di sela-sela pingsannya

.

.

.

THE END?

**AKHIRNYA INI FIC SELESE JUGA! YEAH! **

**Terima kasih ya, yang udah baca fic saya yang gila ini. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan sepatah – dua patah kata review untuk saya. Flame juga saya persilahkan, asalkan harus dengan nasihat dan saran. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!**

**-Katzius**


End file.
